paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Admiring roses
Hi guys! This is my offical first story, it's going to be a ZumaXSkye story, hope you like it, enjoy! Storywriter: User:JDancer2017 Silver belongs to User:Sonicthefox19 Characters * Chase * Zuma * Skye * Marshall * Rocky * Rubble * Ryder * Sylvia * Captain Turbot * François * Silver (Sonic the fox)Silver * Pinkie * Mr. Porter * Everest * Jake * Silvia's dad (mentioned) An early afternoon game Narrator: It was early in the afternoon, our pup pup pals were playing volleyball at the beach. Zuma: I got this dudes! Marshall: No, I got it. Chase: non-shall grab it! Skye then whacks the ball faraway from the court. Skye: Ha, I win! Good game though Chase: sure thing Skye (then notices Sylvia) Every other pup (including Ryder) notices Slyvia. Rocky: Is that? Ryder: no, it cannot be. Rubble: it is her. Skye (jealous): ha! Like I'd ever fall in love before! Like I don't know a single- Chase: I just asked Sylvia out! Marshall: And? Chase: And, she said yes! Rocky: congradulations! Rubble: That is so cool! Marshall: yes! Ryder: I'm proud of you! Zuma: yeah! Then he notices Skye running back to the Lookout. Zuma: Uh guys, whis going to confort Skye? Ryder: Guess she's upset over something, Zuma why don't you go on and talk with her? Zuma: Me! Well alright! As Zuma leaves, Ryder has a worried look for Skye. It's going to be alright Skye Zuma was looking for Skye at the lookout when he hears her crying under the tree. Zuma: Skye? Is everything? Skye (looking at Zuma): no, Chase asked out Sylvia and got a yes! Zuma (to himself): uh oh! This is what I was the most worried about. Because Chase likes Sylvia now, it made Skye single! Skye (to herself): I gotta admit, he's kidna cute for a water pup. But why'd I admit all that! I was acting impulsive! Why!?! Zuma then notices Skye blushing and he did the same. Zuma: Skye? Do you have a crush on me? Skye: If I did, would I do this? She runs and licks Zuma's cheek, then both pups started to blush. Zuma: That was awkward Skye: sorry. Zuma: but I didn't ask to stop. He then tackles Skye and licks her cheek a lot of times. Skye: I just have one question. Zuma: What is it? Skye: Would you go out with me? Zuma: I was going to ask you out! Skye: you were, aroo! Both pups yawned. Skye: you sleepy? Zuma: uh huh. Skye: *yawn* Let's nap at my pup house After struggling to get in, Zuma finally squishes inside. Zuma: wow! I should lose some weight. Both pups rested next to each other. They ''soon were nuzzling. Zuma (to himself): Wow, I never knew she had such warm fur. Skye (to herself): Wow, he is totally a hot dog, without ketchup and mustard. Zuma and Skye: Good night! They dozed off for a good nap time. The mission Preperation ''Ryder was upstairs playing his Pup pad, when he got a call from Captain Turbot. Ryder: What's up Captain Turbot Captain Turbot: Ryder, help! I got a problem! Ryder: What's wrong? Captain Turbot: The Flounder, Francois. He's driving it! Ryder: again François? François: I regret nothing! Captain Turbot: Is it possible in your PAW patrol power to- oh never mind! I found a rowboat! Ryder: okay, no job too big no pup too small! Ryder then calls all of his pups up to the lookout Zuma and Skye: Ryder needs us! Zuma: ladies first Skye: thanks Zuma Then they hear a crash Zuma: uh oh! Quick to the elevator! They arrive in a nick of time to witness a Marshall busted elevator Skye: Marshall? Did you- Marshall: You can't prove I did it! The evidence show''s Marshall's self crashing through the window. ''The elevator rose up and the pups got into position. Chase: Ready for action! Ryder: Pups, Captain Turbot has a problem. Rubble: What problem? Rocky: What is it? Ryder: It's François, he drove off with the Flounder All pups: Again!?! Chase (whispering to Rubble): Remind me to take him to obedience school. Rubble: okay. Ryder:;Zuma, I need you to come with me to catch up with François. Skye, If he falls off like what happened the last time you'll need to be there. Marshall, You'll need to check on François later, and maybe Captain Turbot, if anyone gets hurt. Skye: Let's take to the sky! Zuna: Ready, set, get wet! Marshall: I'm fired up! Ryder: alright, PAW patrol is on a roll! The pups get into their vehicles and drive off to the bay! After the rescue The rescue was completely sucessful. ''They drove towards the Flounder and stopped it. Skye also used her cable to get Captain Turbot back on the Flounder. ''The Flounder arrives. Marshall: Aroo! They're back! François: Thank you pups! Captain Turbot: Is there anything we can do in return? Ryder: Whenever you are in trouble, just yelp for help! Everyone had a good laugh. Zuma: Ooooo it's almost 4 pm! Zuma then dashes through the road! Zuma: I need to get to the train station before it's too late! Skye: *sigh* Wait up Zuma! At the train station Skye: why are we here? Zuma: To pick up my brother. Skye: I didn't know you had one. Zuma: I wanted to, but you guys never payed attention. Skye: Oh right. The train arrives ''dropping off a labrador with a silver tag and silver eyes. ???: Zuma! Zuma: Silver! ''Both pups hugged each other with emotion. Silver: I missed you bro. Zuma: I missed you to bro, I missed you to. Skye: You must be Silver. Silver: Hey pup, how are you- wait a minute. Zuma: Silver, this is my girlfriend, Skye. Silver gasps and is starts to be amazed by his brother. Silver: Oh my goodness! I thought I was going to be the first brother to get a date. Will you be married soon? Zuma and Skye blushed Zuma: Not yet, first we need to go on a date. Skye: Oh yeah, our date! Almost forgot! When do you want our date. Zuma: a week after Chase and Sylvia's date. Skye: Great idea! Ryder and Rubble enter Ryder: hey pups. Who's that pup? Silver: I'm Zuma's brother, Silver. Rubble: Wow! Zuma why didn't you tell me about your brother? Zuma glares at Rubble Rubble: Oh right, we don't pay attention to your family's stories. Silver: Oh it's alright, happened alot I guess. It's a good thing I'm out of that train, cause imagine if I fell off and the train ran over me! I would've been crushed! Skye: We would never let that happen! Ryder: You can stay with us. Silver: Oh thank you sir! By the way, does this town have a Library and a school? Ryder: I'm Ryder by the way, and yes we do have a Library and a school. It's a couple miles away from City hall. Rubble: Why did you ask for a school? Pups can't go there! Silver: I'm a straight A student and I passed every test. I'm the brainiac of the family. Zuma: I however wasn't very smart. Not to mention I feared school Skye: Oh, poor pup. Skye then licks Zuma's cheek. Ryder: Wow! Did you plan a date? Skye: After Chase snd Sylvia's date. Rubble: Okay lets go home! Ryder: Silver, I think I can train you to be a member of the PAW patrol. Silver: Thank you Ryder sir, and it's a good thing we are leaving here. Skye: why? Silver then looks at a hive. Silver: I hate bees. Everyone giggles and went home. Silver meets rhe Lookout and Chase's date worry Back in the Lookout, Marshall and Rocky were redecorating Chase so that he is ready for his date with Silvia. ''' Marshall: Looking good so far. Rocky: Yeah! Even the planet Mars would want to go out with you. Chase (blushing): Hee hee thanks. '''Ryder, Zuma, Skye and Silver enter. Silver: Omg! This is home! Woo hoo! Silver then runs around the Lookout shouting "home sweet home" alot. Zuma: Did I forget to mention, he's hyperactive. Ryder: Okay. Skye: Is there anything we shouldn't give him? Silver ran back to the others with crumbs of cake on his face. Zuma: You didn't eat- Silver: Course not bro! All I ate was a chocolate coo coo cake! Zuma: A what cake!?! Silver: I'm ready to play tag! And I'm it! Zuma: Never gove him chocolate, doesn't kill him but will double his energy. Skye: We'd better start planning, after we catch him. Meanwhile, Chase was inside the Lookout very nervous. ''' Chase: Please let this date go correctly. Please! '''Silver then lost his doubled energy and saw Chase upset. Silver: What's wrong? Chase: I'm just nervous about my date, can you help? Silver: What do you plan to do? Chase: I'm going to take Silvia to Mr. Porter's, then were going to take a walk, then I'm going to spend the night at Yumi's pond with her. Silver: Wow, great plan! Chase: Yeah, but I don't think Ryder would approve of this last plan. Silver: Beleive me that is a great plan! And as god always says, "Love thy friends." Chase: Your catholic? Silver: Zuma did mention you ignore his family stories. Chase: Heh heh. Zuma (outside): Ready for training, dude? Silver: Yes! Good luck dude! I'm ready to be trained! Silver ran out leaving Chase to continue to think. Chase (thinking): Maybe he's right. After an hour or 2 of training the results are in. Ryder: Ready for the results? Silver: telk me the cons first. Ryder: Okay. Pretty much your too fast for all these jobs except for Construction. Long as you stay away from chocolate. Hey Rubble! Rubble: Yeah? Ryder: In a couple days you'll show Silver how to be a construction pup. Rubble: Rubble on the double! Silver: I got a job! Hug me bro! Zuma: Congrats! Congrats Silver, but how will this date between the two shepherds go? The date that backfired It was now 6 p.m. and Chase was in a date with Silvia, meanwhile the team and Silver decided to watch a movie. Rocky went out to tour someone new through Adventure Bay. Zuma: Dude, how long has it been? Marshall: half an hour since Chase left. Silver: Well dudes, no matter what happens we will be there, besides what could happen? Chase then came in crying towards Ryder's lap. Ryder: Uh oh! Pups: What's wrong? Then Silvia, Rocky, Mr. Porter, and some peach colored pup. ???: do this is the PAW patrol? Rocky: Yep, Ryder this is Pinkie. Pups: Hi. Ryder: We will greet you later, but why is Chase crying? Mr. Porter: Silvia broke up with him. Ryder: For who, Silvia? Silvia: The wolf and husky combination. No one knew the answer. Silvia: It's Rocky! Everyone: gasp Rocky: sigh, it's true. When I showed Pinkie Mr. Porter's restraunt, I must've had a weak heart since I fell in love with her. Silvia: It was the same Time I had a crush on him. Pinkie: Wow, so many handsome boys here, well not so sure for you. Silver: I may be bad on the outside, but I'm smart and good on the inside. Pinkie: Oh you! Both pups blushed Rocky: Anyways, can Silvia stay here forever? Ryder: Probably not until Chase finds a new girl, but I'll let her stay here for the night. Silvia: Oh thank you Ryder! Pinkie: Can I say here as well? Ryder: Okay, oh heck with it, any pup can stay here. The pups cheered then yawned. Skye: Well good night. All: night! Every pup was asleep, except for Rocky and Silvia. ''' The night I knew you '''Rocky couldn't sleep through Chase's anonymous crying, neither could Silvia. Rocky: So much for a good night's rest. Silvia: I know, maybe I shouldn't have dumped him. Rocky: I agree Silvia: Got ideas for how to make him happy? Rocky: Well, I can't really think of anything. Silvia was completely upset. Silvia: Wha- what do you mean? Rocky: We tried everything. Silvia: Even his childhood toys? Rocky: Yes, even his childhood toys. Pinkie (shouting upstairs): Hey! Some of us want to go to sleep! Silvia and Rocky: Sorry Pinkie As soon as Pinkie left, Rocky and Silvia decided to go to bed. Rocky: sigh, well good night. Silvia: Not unless we play tag. Silvia tags Rocky and runs off. ''' Rocky: I'mma get you! '''Rocky rubs after Silvia and eventually tackles her. Rocky: Ha! Silvia: Oh no! Heh heh. You got me! Both pups yawned and started to doze off. Silvia: We ahould get back inside. (Yawn) Rocky: Yeah, let's go before- Both pups fell right asleep on top of each other. When morning came. Ryder: Uh, Rocky? Zuma: Whoa dude Pinkie: Wow Silver: uhhhhhh Rocky and Silvia woke up and looked at the speechless crowd Rocky and Silvia: Uh, what's up? Silver: Dudes, what you had been doing was completely wicked! Rocky nor Silvia understood what he was talking about till they saw their faces. Rocky: Oh my bone! I'm so sorry! Silvia: Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! Don't blame yourself, this was my fault as well! Rocky: Don't say that! It's my fault! If I didn't show Pinkie around Mr. Porter's restraunt this wouldn't have happened! Pinkie: I resent that! Skye: Speaking of Chase, how is he doing? Chase cries even louder. In fact it's so loud, that even Beijing China hears this. Ryder: Not doing well Silvia: Well, I gotta go. See you later Sir Rocky the warmth. Silvia then licks Rocky on the cheeks, he blushes. ''' Rocky: bye '''Rocky falls down as soon as Silvia leaves. Ryder: PAW patrol to the lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! The mission, find Everest The team departed and drove to Jake's mountain. "Pups!" Said Jake "Hi Jake." Said Chase, in an unhappy tone "What's wrong? Oh never mind. Ryder I'm so glad your here! Everest is nowhere to be found, I even tried ising her pup tag." "Don't worry Jake, we'll find her, roll out pups!" Said Ryder Everyone just stood their acting awkward "I'll work on that phrase later!" Said Ryder While searching "Oh Skye, please be my date." Said Chase "No Chase I'm in love with Zuma." Said Skye "She is right." Said Zuma, which gave him a nuzzle from Skye. "Sigh, never mind then." Said Chase, now upset knowing he will be single in the end. After a few minutes of walking. Chase thought, "It's no fair! Rocky and Silvia are dating, Zuma and Skye are dating, and I fear for Everest's boyfriend. That only leaves Pinkie, but she is way out of my league. I think I'll do something thst I'm not allowed to do, but want to do. Chase then calls someone. "Yes hello, is this Silvia's dad?" Asked Chase After searching by the canyon. "Well she isn't here." Said Zuma "If I were a husky, I would be-" said Rocky. "Ober at a geyser?" Asked Silver "Bro, why at Old Trusty?" Asked Zuma, before catching Everest crying She looked pretty bad "I'm going to talk with her" Said Marshall "Dude, go ahead, my god set you free as a songbird." Said Silver Marshall arrived at the geyser "Everest?" Asked Marshall "What do you want!?!" Yelled Everest, before realizing, "Oh hey Marshall." "Hey Everest." "What are you doing here?" "Why are you crying, Everest?" "You know my boyfriend, the strongest pup on earth? He was whacked by a car." "Oh no, did he survive?" "Yes, but he said were through because he couldn't trust me ever again." Said Everest, now crying even more "Then I'll date you." Said Marshall "You will? That's so awesome!" Both pups began to howl, till Everest decides to tackle Marshall playfully. "Ready for the show?" Asked Everest "As a firecracker, I am!" Said Marshall Everest licks his cheek "Heh heh! Wait, what if- what if someone sees us?" Asked Marshall "I'm sure no one will find out." Said Everest Nothing saw them, except for Chase's drone "Wait, where's the firecracker?" Asked Jake, "Cause all I see is Marshall and Everest playing tag." "Yeah, how is tag acting like a firecracker?" Asked Pinkie "Well, they are still kids, so it's best if we give them about their teen years." Said Ryder Everyone agrees and continues to watch Marshall and Everest play. After 4 hours "What a bunch of good pups, say where's Rocky?" Rocky arrives, but he is very angry. "Uh oh, what happened?" Asked Silver, "Cat got your tougne, dude?" "No! Someone told Silvia's Father, about me and he made Silvia move from one side of the country to the other side! Gosh, who would do such a thing?" Rocky leaves still angry, leaving the other pups shocked. "I want to go to bed early, Ryder." Said Rubble "Okay, early night for all except Chase." Said Ryder "What?" Asked Chase "We know your the one who told on Rocky and Silvia, and now Rocky's life is over!" Said Ryder, "How bout you stay outside a stay guard till 19 p.m." "Sigh, fine!" Said Chase "I'm going to talk to Rocky." Said Pinkie Before Rocky could sleep "Rocky!" Yelled Pinkie "Wha!?! Yes?" Asked Rocky "You, me, the make up room." "Okay" Rocky and Pinkie go to the Lookouts make up and art room. Rocky and Pinkies 'argument' Pinkie turned on the radio as she opened her make up kit, playing a song by Queen called, "Don't stop me now" "So, how'd you join the Paw patrol?" Asked Pinkie as she got her gloves on her paws. "It's a long story," Said Rocky, "You see-" "I perfer you speak, but don't. And I would love you to yell, but don't." "Uh, okay." The first second Pinkies brush touched Rocky's nails with paint, he started to calm down. "Wow, I can't remember why I was upset in the first place" Said Rocky Rocky then heard water running. "Oh no, not a bath!" Yelled Rocky. "What? You are starting to smell." Said Pinkie, "So jump in." "Okay," groaned Rocky. Rocky did as he was told by Pinkie and jumped in. Pinkie told him about what was going on. "What!?!" Yelled Rocky, starting to cry after Pinkie told him about Chase's crime, "How could you Chase!?! How could you!!!" "Look, I'm sorry." Said Pinkie, "Ryder said he was going to send Chase away tomorrow morrow." "Thank goodness for that, but I'm also upset on how we have to spend the rest of Silvers visit at School." "Well, he does love thy school. Just as much as I love mother nature." Said Pinkie Rocky then blushed and realized something. "What is it?" Asked Pinkie "I also love mother nature." Said Rocky, with joy. "What?" Asked Pinkie, suprised. "Yeah, and another example, I have a fear of water." "Water may not be fun to you, but it's fun to me. But you might like the circus, but I envy the circus." "Wha, why Pinkie?" Asked Rocky "Clowns, they acting funny on the outside, but dark in the inside." "Don't worry, I'm sure I'll protect from such horrible beasts from you." Pinkie just giggled then yawn. "Say, we should go to bed now." Said Pinkie, drying some of Rocky's fur off. "Why?" Asked Rocky "Because you'll envy me in the morning, as I'm always grouchy, cranky and mean if I don't get any sleep." "Oh," Said Rocky. Both pups cleaned up and went to bed. "Gosh, Rocky looked cute." Thought Pinkie "Gosh, Pinkie was so beautiful." Thought Rocky Both pups closed their eyes and went to sleep, with Chase staring at Rocky's pup house, with a running tear. "What have I done?" Asked Chase. Chase continued to cry, as he knew he was going to leave tomorrow morning (Or as Pinkie would say it, morrow). JDancer2017: Sorry for the very late update, I had to think about Chase's punishment and how it should go. Not to mention I had a hard time thinking of a title for this chapter, either way, I'll promise to finish this story before July 6th. As of right now, there are only 5 chapters left of 'Zuma loves Skye'. God gi go-den. A day of school a school bus arrives at the elementary school dropping off students like Alex, Julia, Julius, Precious's owner, etc. "Have a great day kids!" Said Mr. Hudson, the bus driver The kids left the bus and entered the school, meanwhile a teloscope popped up from the ground and looked atound. "Okay dudes, it's safe." Said Sonic, rising from the ground. the other pups did the same thing. "I don't know bro, what if we get caught dude?" Asked Zuma, hokding Skye's paw in fear. "Yeah, what will happen?" Asked Skye, with more concern. "Don't worry dudes, and dudettes, in case we get caught, I'll eat this quarter pound of Chocolate cake, and I'll sacrifice myself, any I's?" Said Silver No one said "I" "Okay, so that makes it unanimous for I should do it." "What? No, we didn't-" said Rubble, upset about the rigged vote. "Let's start the school business." "Pups, this is Ryder, where are you guys? I been looking for you a the lookout and-" said Ryder on Marshall's pup tag. Silver turns off the communicater "Why'd you do that for?" Asked Marshall "To avoid getting caught." Said Silver, "Now as the teacher asked, what's 7 times 7?" Rocky as about to answer to the readers. "And you may not ask the fourth wall." Said Silver "Oh," Said Rocky It has been 4 hours. "Yawn, great we might have to go with Chase to camp if Ryder catches us." Said Marshall, "and your lucky Everest isn't here." In the classroom. "Okay class, today we are going to diescect frogs. Oh and here they are." The frogs arrive, but are seen by Pinkie. "Uh oh," said Rocky, "Brace yourself guys for the chase of your life." "Why?" Asked Zuma Pinkie then crawled through the window and angrily barked at the teacher. "Does anyone know whos dog this is?" Asked the teacher The class shook their heads "What is she doing dudes?" Asked Silver "She's an environmentalist, she protects animals no matter if they attack her." Said Rocky, "A pretty one though" Pinkie giggled at his comment while pushing the ftogs out of the classroom, and once it did happen. ''' "Your free!" Said Pinkie '''The frogs escaped while the pups tried to get Pinkie out by getting in. "Okay, let's go before-" said Rubble "Attention principal Lewis, we have dogs in our class!" Yelled the teacher "uh oh" Said the pups. Silver then eats the quarter pounder cake. "Ha! Dogs can't have chocolate!" Said the teacher. "Well- uh-" said Marshall Silver then goes hyper, grabs Pinkie and Rocky and leaves. "well at least 3 of is are safe, now run dude!" The pups ran from 4 angry assistant principals. "Skye! Use your wings and save yourself, and Rubble!" Said Zuma "But Zuma-" said Skye "No buts!" Skye did as what Zuma told her what to do, activated her wings and hot her and Rubble out of there. Eventually, It was time for a chat with Ryder and the principal. "You wanted to talk with me?" Asked Ryder "Yes, I have learned that some of your dogs have hacked into the school." Said Principal Lewis "Don't worry, the ones that came back home, I grounded thrm for a week." "And the ones that we caught?" Said Principal Lewis, showing him Zuma, Marshall, and Skye "Sigh" Said Ryder, not in a happy mood, "I just relized the bus for pups boot camp isn't till next week. So maybe Chase can have 4 more friends with him." Zuma, Skye, and Marshall got upset. "Should've listened to you." Said Skye, nuzzling her boyfriend. "Were not done here. I also learned you live alone." Said the Principal "Yes," said Ryder "Well, I just called ypur parents, they'll pick you up next week. Thank you for your time." Ryder was upset, he glared at Marshall, Zuma, and Skye. Zuma and Skye's date All of Adventure bay had heard of what happened two days ago with School, but they didn't react to angrily. Some said they knew this would happen some day, others said this was a big suprise. What really made people mad was their punishment. They tried to tell Ryder to free his pups from punishment and abort the boot camp deal, but he said no. Mostly due to him leaving Adventure Bay to live back with his parents. We are taken to the lobby where Zuma was watching a movie. "Hey Zuma, whatcha watchin'?" Asked Skye "One of the movies Ryder said we could watch, but I think I know why Rubble said he was going to be outside every day." We then see most of these films are documentaries or rated G films. "Oh, okay, mind if I watch with you?" "Sure thing Skye." Said Zuma Skye laid down next to Zuma and nuzzled him. "I have an idea-" said Skye "What the bark are you talking about?" Asked Zuma, concerned. "We go on our date, but avoid paparazzi." "Yeah! But what about-" "Oh, and brother, dude, I made replicas of you and Skye." Said Silver "Thanks bro dude!" Said Zuma It was now 6 p.m. "Yawn, good night pups." Said Ryder "Awwww" groaned the pups "I wish Ryder would let us stay up." Said Chase Once the pups and Ryder were in bed, Zuma and Skye snuck out. "Hope the replicas work dude" Said Zuma "Hope so to, now we shall." Said Skye, showing her paw to Zuma. "Heh," giggled Zuma as he grabbed his dates paw, "Let's take a walk." Zuma and Skye walked around town, with some people going "awwww" and "oooooooooo". "Where are we going?" Asked Skye "Yumi's farm." Said Zuma Once they arrived, Skye saw a picnic table with 2 bowls of pup food and water. "Rose my baby girl." Said Zuma "Yes, I will forever love you till the end." Said Skye "Shall we?" "We shall." Zuma and Skye dived in to their food, once they were done they stargazed. "I can see the moon." Said Zuma "I can see the little dipper" Said Skye "I can see our space alien friend." "I can see thunder." Said Skye pointing west. "Oh yeah thu- wait thunder?" Asked Zuma Thunder then strikes a tree. "Run to the barn! Hopefully Farmer Yumi snd Al won't notice this!" Yelled Skye The pups get inside the barn as Zuma locks it. "Sigh, that was close." Said Zuma "Too close," said Skye, looking at her worried boyfriend with her sparkling eyes. Zuma and Skye look at the moon snd howl. "This is great, but I feel-" said Zuma, before Skye nuzzles, "awesome." Zuma rubs his nose towards Skye's as the moon beams them. Sylvia's deal It was now morning as our two daters rested on a pile of hay, Skye woke up and later on, so did Zuma. "Yawn, Zuma?" Asked Skye "Skye? What time is it?" Asked Zuma Both gasp "We need to go before we get caught!" Yelled both pups Both pups ran out, but it's not long before Zuma sees something with his eyes. "What's wrong?" Asked Skye "It's Silvia." Said Zuma, "Help me with her." Both dragged Silvia out of the stump. "Thanks guys." Said Silvia "I know we're going to get in trouble, but let's get Silvia to Katie's!" "Great idea, Skye!" 3 hours later. "Oh Silvia!" Cried her father, "How could this happen!?!" "We don't know man, we don't know." Said Skye The pups and Ryder arrive "Pups, you disobeyed me, again!" Yelled Ryder "Hey! Slow down man! We rescued someone!" Yelled Zuma "True!" Said Skye "Dudes, this is getting intense!" Said Silver "Yeah, just calm down!" Yelled Chase Ryder then exploded "Your fired, your fired, your fired! Your all fired, except you, Silver." Said Ryder "Ryder, calm down!" Said Katie "Everyone just be quiet!" Yelled Silvia, suprising everyone, "Me and my dad can make a deal." Back at the Lookout. "Okay so it's agreed that, Ryder shall never fire or suspend a pup, even if they are bad pups?" Asked Sylvia "Yes mamm." Said Ryder "Good. Silver, do you promise to use your new construction skill to help out in your hometown?" Asked Silvia's dad. "Yes dude." Said Silver "Ryder, if we free you from your punishment, would you free the pups from their?" Asked Silvia "Yes, I had learned my lesson." Said Ryder "Good. Pinkie, would you take very good care of Rocky?" Asked Sylvia's dad. "Yea, but Slyvia, I can't believe you were Rocky's ex-girlfriend." Said Pinkie "Beleive it, girl." Said Slyvia, "Zuma, we will be finished once you agree to break up with Skye." Zuma froze when he heard Slyvia say that, Skye ran to her pup house crying. "You can't break up Zuma and Skye, they were a nice couple." Said Rubble "Yes we can," said Sylvia's dad, "You see, I'm friends with Skye's father, and he claims that he and Zuma's dad don't get along." "But, I always wanted to have a special friend." Said Zuma Slyvia and her dad had a whisper chat. "We have added a new catagory." Said Sylvia, "And you may like it, Zuma." The solution Skye was crying in her pup house. "Why Silvia, why would you end our relationship!" Said Skye, "Me and Zuma weren't just friends. We were bestest friends!" Skye continued crying, till Zuma came in. "What's wrong?" Asked Zuma, "You never been this down." "Silvia won't let us date." Said Skye "I know, but things change." "Wait, your not crying." Said Skye, now upset and angry, "Why are you happy?" "Silvia came up with a solution." Said Zuma, "Come on!" Skye followed Zuma to a huge machine. "Whoa, what is that?" Asked Skye "This is a mind eraser." Said Silvia, "It removes tge memory of sonething you don't want to remember, ir want to reset." "Wow! I never knew you could invent!" Said Skye "Neither did I." Said Rocky, causing Pinkie to look down upset. "Don't worry, we won't remove most memories, but the important one would be me walking across the road while you guys were playing volleyball." Said Silvia "Everyone ready?" Asked Silvia "Wait, what about ZumaXSkye?" Asked Ryder "You'll know it returned." Said Silvia. "Let me do one thing first, Silvia." Said Skye Skye ran to Zuma and kissed him for 30 seconds. "Ready dude." Said Zuma. Silvia activated the machine and everything went blank, then Skye opened her eyes and she and the pups were back at the volleyball court. "Hih," Said Skye in her head,"Where am I? The Volleyball court? Oh, the ball!" Skye tosses the ball, and wins. "Ruff! I won! Good game though!" Yelled Skye, before seeing Silvia, "Uh, look a flock of birds making the largest V in the world!" Everyone looked, while she and Zuma ran to Silvia "Hi Silvia, dude." Said Zuma, "Want to pkay volleyball?" "No thanks, I better not ruin your game though." Said Silvia, before winking. Skye watched Silvia walk away before a flash sends her back to the present. It was all just a dream What was thought of reality soon cracked Skye like an egg. She woke up in her pup house, confused of what is going on. "Wha? Where's the volleyball court?" Asked Skye "What Volleyball court?" Asked Marshall "Sorry, Marshall." Said Skye, "I had a dream, and you were there, and him, and him, and-" "Okay, calm down Skye. You were asleep for 2 hours and you were able to dream all that? You must be very lucky, we were worried." "Wait, Marshall, who's this pup right next to me?" Asked Skye, pointing to a pink labrador. "That's Pinkie." "Where's Chase." "Should be in the Lookout." Skye ran into the Lookout. "Skye, your finally awake." Said Chase "Never mind that, I need to tell you something." Said Skye. Skye expressed her dream to Chase's "And your saying?" Asked Chase "You may not like it, but I don't want to be in love with you. My dreams provided who I really love." "Oh, okay Skye." Said Chase. "But, still I have feelings for you, but Zuma-" Chase then points Skye to a flower pot of roses "Skye, when the last of the roses in the Lookout die, you'll be woth the pup you love." Said Chase "Sigh, well, I guess faith will choose it's path for me." Said Skye. "Hi, I'm Pinkie." Shouted Pinkie, interrupting the two, "Whoa, did I just-" "Nah, were waiting till the roses die." Said Chase, "Which we still got 7-9 flowers left, of 12." "Where's Zuma?" Asked Skye "At the train station." Said Pinkie, "The Foggy Bottom one." Skye thanked Chase and Pinkie and ran all the way to the staition. "Zuma!" Yelled Skye "Bro, is that your cool friend, Skye?" Asked Silver "Yes, yes she is." Said Zuma, "Skye, what are ypu doing?" "Coming by to see what your up to." Said Skye "I'm dropping my brother off at the train station, dude. He has to get home. Plus, he'll make a great construction worker pup back at his hometown." "Then why Foggy Bottom?" Asked Skye "The train station in Adventure Bay is closed for bee extermination, and that hasn't been doing good from what I heard." Said Zuma "Bye big bro!" Said Silver, hugging both Paw patrol pups, "See you at the family reunion next Month, dude!" "See you then little brother." Said Zuma They watched as Silver cautiously steps onboard the train and watch the train take off. "Zuma, can I ask you something?" "Sure Skye." Said Zuma "Would you date me?" "Uh, now?" Asked Zuma, blushing "No, in the future. Oh never mind, guess I have to wait for the rose." Both pups blushed as Rocky came in with Zuma's hovercraft and Skye's helicopter. "There you guys are." Said Rocky, "We have to hurry, while exterminating, they acidently letted half of the bees escape and they are stinging people." "Let's take to tge sky!" Yelled Skye "Let's dive in, dude!" Yelled Zuma Zuma and Skye got ready. "So Rocky, how do you feel about that new pup, Pinkie?" Asked Skye "She's adorable, I mean cute, I mean- uh." "Heh heh heh!" Giggled Skye, gigging about how Rocky has a crush on Pinkie. "It's not funny!" Yelled Rocky, now mad. "Heh heh, all right, let's go!" Yelled Zuma The pups howled as they drove back to Adventure Bay, for another day. The End. JDancer2017: thank you for reading Zuma loves Skye, if you loved it, leave your comment on how much you love it. If you see any errors, tell me this so I can change it. Thank you for your cooperation. Category:Fanon Category:Romance Story Category:Love Story Category:Zuma Category:Skye Category:Episodes Focusing on Skye Category:Episodes Focusing on Zuma Category:Stories by JDancer2017